What I Dreamed Of
by Erika-moon
Summary: N had always dreamed of saving Pokemon ever since he was a child, but when he succeeds, how does he feel about his success?
1. Chapter 1

Author note; Hi everyone, I'm making my own version of N's dream of liberating pokemon and it's called. What I Dreamed Of, hope you guys enjoy and it's just a way to see how I see if N liberates Pokemon.

* * *

_**N's POV,**_

I sat on my throne waiting for the other hero to arrive for I wanted to know what faith would decide.

Would fate choose the Ideal world where all Pokemon are liberated.

Or will it choose the Truth, where Pokemon and People live together in harmony.

The other hero's name is Touya Black, a powerful Pokemon Trainer.

When I first meet him in Accumula Town, I met his friends.

If I remember correctly, there names were Cheren, Bianca, Moonlit, Hugh, Mei, and finally the beautiful Touko.

Mei and Touko were sisters and the rest were childhood friends.

They were all starting their journey and I though nothing less about them, but Touko...

She was different, it was hard to explain for it was what we people call, love at first sight.

While I was going on my journey, I went to find friends who were determined as me to succeed into liberating pokemon.

While going into Nacurne City, I had bumped into Touko who was with her now an evolved Dewott.

I had told her my dream and she seemed to have followed my logic.

But she stated that a trainer and pokemon could love each other and if they didn't want to stay with the trainer, they can go.

I battled her but Touko was quicker than me even if she only had one pokemon.

It made me wonder how will her team grow if she best friends lots of pokemon.

But when I told Touko and her friends that I'm the King Of Team Plasma, they were shocked but Touya, he vowed to stop me.

I simply told him to collect all the gym badges and try to stop me if he dares.

Finally the door opened and Touya walked in.

I stood up and then I walked by towards Touya.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power."

"But N, Pokemon are already powerful with their trainers." Said Touya.

"It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

"I'll show you that my truth is right." Said Touya.

"You came all this way to battle me... But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you and Touko a little."

"Touko is my friend, don't involve her either, I shall protect Unova from you and your darn team." Said Touya while I tried not to say anything mean.

I shock my head and continued. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You  
have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! Zekrom! Come to me!"

The throne room broke broke and Zekrom flew in and started to power up the lighting and then flew behind me and finally he roared.

Touya seemed very surprised but then when we both felt a vibrant movement.

I then realized that it could mean one thing.

"Your Light Stone is I mean, Reshiram is."

The stone started to float and then it absorbed all the aura it can in order to awaken.

It stopped and it was still floating.

Finally it started to glow in fire energy and the shape changed to the vast white dragon was curled up in a ball, it then opened his eye and was on the floor, it then roared out loud and fire surrounded the dragon.

"Zekrom and Reshiram... They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear  
before the hero they recognize. You really are a hero, too." I managed to find the words to speak and was much pretty happy that there an equal.

"I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you." I started and translated.

"I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally."

It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it  
your ally!" I said after I told Touya what the dragon said.

"Get ready! Go after it! Reshiram will incinerate people who fail to keep truth in their heart."

**Touya's POV,**

At first I was shocked when N was able to best friend Zekrom, but was surprised when N stated that I will have to meet Reshiram.

This just went so quickly and before I knew it, I was called to Nacrene City and was given the light stone.

After that I battled Drayden and won the league badge.

I did a little more training and had some help from Touko, and the others.

But Touko was very supportive and it helped me gain confidence in myself.

I had always had a crush on Touko myself and had the feeling that N liked her too.

But I wasn't going to lose without a battle.

Only the thing is, I'm the 'Hero' to stop N.

This is not who I wanted to be, well I didn't have a choice, Lenora and Hawes just gave me the stone and that's it.

Well might as well stop N and get this over with, but I have the feeling as soon as this is over, I'm about to have a life change.

**_~2 minutes later~_**

I don't know how I did it, but I managed.

I MANAGED to catch Reshiram.

Thank goodness my Serperior managed.

He was at a disadvantage but he is head strong.

"Ah... I see. Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand  
by your side..." I looked up when N said that.

**_N's POV_**

"Hold on. Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." I told Touya and he agreed.

As soon as that was over, I walked towards Zekrom who was also determined as me.

**_"Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!"_** I yelled.

The battle had started with me fighting Touya's Sawk and I had used Archeops.

I had the advantage but if Touya makes a direct hit, I'll be busted.

I wasn't about to lose to him in any kind of battle.

This battled had raged on each of us getting the advantage and disadvantage and before I knew it Touya was close to winning and all I had left was my best friend Zoroark and Zekrom.

I had managed to wipe out Touya's Sawk, Bisharp, Elgyem, and Simipour, all that was left was his Serperior and Reshiram.

"The Ideals will succeed" I kept thinking to myself.

Zoroark was also determined as me and we had found ourselves struggling for victory for Serperior was proving to be difficult.

We did managed to get a few hits with flamethrower and sucker punch, but Serpeior got us with wring out and Leaf storm.

Finally we both blew the final kick and it had ended as a draw.

I finally send in Zekrom and Touya had used Reshiram.

It was a battle of the legends and I was certain that my dream will come a reality.

"Let's finish this, Zekrom use Fusion Bolt." I said.

Zekrom nodded and was surrounded in blue lighting.

Touya looked shocked and before he was able to give Reshiram a command, Zekrom pushed Reshiram and made a hole on the wall.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Reshiram was down and Touya was gone.

I won!

I was the victor of this battle.

Ideals had succeeded.

But Touya, can it be that Touya is... Dead...?

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! I hope you enjoy, please review and no flames until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Author note; Hi everyone, I'm making my own version of N's dream of liberating pokemon and it's called. What I Dreamed Of, hope you guys enjoy and it's just a way to see how I see if N liberates Pokemon.

Infusion Masters Nightmare: thanks,

Guest; here's the next chapter

* * *

_**N's POV,**_

I was the victor of this battle. But I didn't expect to accidentally kill Touya.

But father- or should I say Saga Ghetsis, told me as long as there is no one who will get in my way of saving my friends, then Touya is gone.

But something tells me that Touya was a great hero to fight against me.

Well never mind that- I must get ready for my declaration of saving all of the pokemon in Unova.

~Time Skip~

I was now in front of the Unova league ready to make my dream a reality.

Right now I was wearing my royal blue cape with my crown on my head instead of my black and white cap. But I still had my usual clothing.

"And now, a word from Lord N, king of Team Plasma." I heard Ghetsis call out to the many people who were presented in the ceremony.

"Attention, people of Unova." I spoke out loud to everyone and all eyes were set on me.

"Everyone, Unova now has a new rule involving the sake of Pokemon." I spoke again and everyone knew where this was going.

"As you all know, the Reshiram hero Touya Black, has been defeated and he shall be remembered. But now I King N Harmonia Groupious of Team Plasma, shall declare, all trainers of Unova release your pokemon. If you don't then you will be arrested."

With that said, my servants started to gather around many trainers to release their pokemon.

I didn't want to do this the hard way, but there was no other way.

No one will get in my way.

Even though I had accidentally kill Touya.

But now all of my friends will be able to live in paradise for its what they deserve.

* * *

The Team Plasma Grunts had been releasing all of my friends.

But there was a few things that were bothering me.

One was, everyone accused me of killing Touya on purpose during the battle. Well its true that Touya is dead, but I didn't expect it to happen.

Two was, many of my friends had refused to give up on their trainers, but my servants were able to get them free.

I just hope my friends were safe.

I still had my team but that's because my friends though that I was one of them since I was born.

The third thing that bothered me was that many trainers wanted to fight back the grunts.

These were the three things that were bothering me.

It was eating me alive.

The fact that I am being accused of Touya Black's death even though I didn't expect it to happen.

The fact that a few of my friends are refusing to get their freedom.

And the fact that Unova is hating me.

Even my paper work is making me depressed.

But all my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Saga Rood enter with a desperate look on his face.

"Lord N, a trainer has crashed entered the castle." He told me.

With that said, I went out of my office to see who was the one who crashed entered the castle.

* * *

**_Touko's_ _POV,_**

I was shocked when I heard that my good friend Touya has been murdered.

I was lucky enough to make sure my pokemon weren't stolen from the Team Plasma Grunts.

But that didn't mean that I was going to stand there and watch N change the world.

My plan was to get inside the Plasma castle and then have a battle against N.

I knew that Cheren, Bianca, Mei, Hugh, the gym leaders, and Moonlit would all try and stop me from doing this, but I waited long enough.

Besides I love my Team and I will do everything I can for them.

As long as our bond is strong, N will never truly separate us completely and N, you better get ready cause we are going to bring you down.

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoy, please review and no flames until the next chapter, bye-bye! XD


End file.
